A Pride all Our Own
by TRikiD
Summary: What if Kovu and Kiara didn't go back? What if they really left their families to start a pride of their very own? Follow the young couple as they mate, raise cubs, and survive together as a family.


A Pride all Our Own

Chapter 1 - Let's Start a Pride

"Hey, look. We _are_ one." Their combined and symbolic reflections in the gentle water were a sight to behold. Kiara was finally with the one she loved, and she would never lose him again.

"Hmm…" the lioness hummed with serenity and happiness.

"Let's get outta here! We'll run away together!" Kovu jumped up from Kiara's side and back onto all fours, and then he leaned down and suggestively swayed his backside, "And start a pride all our own."

Kiara was taken aback, her smile faltering into a shocked gape, "What? Kovu, you…you'd really want a family?"

"Kiara, all I've ever wanted was to be with you, to love you until the end of our days," Kovu explained and sat on his haunches, "What better way to show how much I care about you than raising cubs together?"

"But, Kovu, it's not safe! We're _both_ exiles now!" Kovu's smile too began to disappear with realization. "To raise cubs in a land we're not welcomed in will only endanger them."

"Then…" Unsure and desperate, Kovu nearly spoke faster than he could think. "Let's leave the Pride Lands, forever. Let's find a new home for our pride, one that'll always be safe."

"Do you really think there's a home like that out there?" Kiara questioned with doubt.

"Kiara, we found a way to be together despite that our families tried _everything_ to keep us apart," Kovu approached Kiara and sat down next to her, nuzzling her lovingly, "I _know_ it's out there."

Kiara could not argue with that. After all they have been through, maybe things could continue to get better for them. So, she nuzzled Kovu back, her head buried in his soft, dark brown mane.

"Well, then—if you really do want this—let's start a pride, Kovu," Kiara softly yet bravely declared as she pulled back, and she stared deeply into Kovu's emerald eyes, which displayed nothing but true compassion.

Kovu nearly gulped in fear, as he was actually going to mate with the love of his life; and not only that, but he would be conceiving a litter of cubs with her as well. He knew this day would come, but he never predicted when or how. But there was no going back.

As Kovu remained seated, Kiara nervously yet smoothly stood and walked all around him, nuzzling and rubbing up against him roughly. He could hear her start to purr, and he couldn't help but begin purring as well. But when Kiara suddenly moved lower and rubbed her head against Kovu's hips, he felt a strange heat arise from his groin.

He was feeling aroused, and his excitement grew very quickly. Soon, Kovu couldn't hide his excitement anymore when his erection started unsheathing itself.

"Kovu," Kiara whispered, bringing Kovu from his paranoid thoughts, and he stared in awe when he looked upon his beloved now lying down submissively, and her hindquarters raised with her slit now exposed.

The green-eyed lion gulped once more and slowly walked over to Kiara, taking baby steps as he stepped over her and lower his hindquarters over hers.

Instinct suddenly kicked in, and Kovu somewhat involuntarily bared his large teeth and growled threateningly. Kiara started to do the same and flinch underneath him, as she let instinct and fear take over.

"Take me," Kiara breathed demandingly, and Kovu obeyed and started positioning himself once more. He was struggling to find her at first, but Kiara helped by raising herself a little higher. It wasn't long before her help paid off, and he hastily shoved himself inside.

Both of them started growling viciously at each other again, as Kovu was frantically thrusting into her. He felt amazing and overpowered all at the same time, and Kiara felt exactly the same.

Kovu extended his claws and grabbed Kiara's hips, digging them deeply into her and drawing some blood as well. But he had a good reason for practically loosing his mind because he was quickly nearing his climax. His frantic thrusts eventually slowed to lazy ones when he finally ejaculated inside, and he bit down on Kiara's shoulders and neck to push himself in deeper.

Once their excitement died down, Kovu and Kiara were now panting and exhausted messes after their first time; they've experienced heats before, but they have never been able to satisfy their arousing needs until now.

Unable to move due to the barbs on his penis, Kovu shakily remained inside Kiara for a moment, and Kiara turned to give Kovu's cheek a gentle lick.

"I love you, Kovu… _so_ much," Kiara sighed and rolled over onto her back to help Kovu slip out.

"I love you too, Kiara," Kovu added in a loving whisper, and he then lied down and cuddled up next to the lioness. It wasn't long before the couple drifted off to sleep, dreaming of their happy future together.

And just for now, they would remain hidden from their families. And maybe not tomorrow morning or the day after that, but someday, they will find a new and safer home for their family.

* * *

 **Even though Disney tried to hide the reality, but those who've watched The Lion King more than once know the grim life of incest and survival that lions really live. So, just a little warning, there will be smut, incest, and maybe some graphic violence(not sure about that yet).**

 **But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry for it being so short. If you want longer chapters, or if you really just don't care, please lemme know!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
